Today, the level of the rated voltage of high voltage direct current, HVDC, applications is increased in the technical field of HVDC. With this development, improved HVDC cable terminations, which can withstand higher voltage levels, are required.
A HVDC cable is used for power supply in power distribution networks and power transmission networks. Generally, the HVDC cable comprises at least an inner or central live electrical conductor, e.g. made of copper or aluminium, an electrically insulating layer which circumferentially surrounds the electrical conductor, and a conductive shield, also called outer semicon, which circumferentially surrounds the insulating layer and the electrical conductor, the conductive shield being held on ground potential. Additional layers may be present, e.g. a so called inner semicon, which is a conductive layer circumferentially surrounding the electrical conductor and located inside of the insulating layer, and e.g. an outer cable jacket circumferentially surrounding the conductive shield.
When the HVDC cable is electrically connected to other electric equipment, the HVDC cable is terminated or cut off. When terminating a HVDC cable, measures should be taken to ensure durable and reliable electrical performance and to protect the connection between the end of the HVDC cable and the electric equipment to which the end of cable is connected. When terminating a HVDC cable, the conductive shield and the electrically insulating layer, and possibly any further present layers, are terminated, or cut off, prior to the termination of the inner electrical conductor in order to expose the electrical conductor and connect it to the electric equipment.
WO20071147755-A1 discloses a cable termination for terminating a HVDC cable, the termination being provided with a device for electric field control including a field grading material layer adapted to be electrically connected to a live high voltage part and electrically connected to ground potential.
US2009/0071684-A1 describes a high voltage power cable termination.
WO2006/015735-A1 discloses an open-air cable sealing end for a high-voltage cable, comprising an outer shell and an electrically conducting connecting line, the outer shell extending axially with a space between its inner periphery and the connecting line, and the space is filled with an electrically insulating gas, e.g. sulphur hexafluoride, SF6.